clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball
In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in snowball fights, or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. They are also used to "point" or show other penguins where an object is, such as a pin. If you want to throw a snowball, click on the snowball icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat bar. Also, you can press T on your keyboard. This helps throwing snowballs fast. During certain parties, snowballs turn into other items (food, bubbles, water balloons, paint balloons, trash, etc.). Snowballs are also used to power up machines, such as the Island Lifter 3000, the Snowball Power Generator at the now-renovated Gold Mine, and the watering system which used to be at the Mine Shack. Rooms *If you throw a snowball in the Box Dimension it will bounce up and down in the air before it touches the ground, which could mean that the Box Dimension doesn't follow normal physics laws. *The Underwater replaces the snowballs with bubbles. *The Recycling Plant replaced the snowballs with a variety of recyclable items. *In the Water Dojo, snowballs turn into Water Balloons. *In almost all the rooms during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs turned into fruit. *During the Star Wars Takeover, if you wore the Stormtrooper Helmet and Stormtrooper Costume while you were in another Planet, snowballs were laser shots. *The School replaces the snowballs with paper balls (if thrown in the classroom) and Pizza (if thrown in the cafeteria). *If you throw a snowball in the Puffle Hotel Spa, you throw a soap bubble. If you throw it at a penguin it will be covered in bubbles. Parties *During all of the Puffle Parties, the snowballs were replaced by Puffle O's in the Puffle Feeding Area. Also, the snowballs were replaced by plastic balls in the Forest, except for the Puffle Party 2011 and the Puffle Party 2013. **Also during the Puffle Parties 2011-2013, they were replaced by cookies at the Box Dimension. **During the 2012 and 2013 Puffle Parties, if players threw snowballs while at the Beacon, it would turn into a pie. *At the Pizza Parlor during Camp Penguin, penguins who threw snowballs would throw pizza instead. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the snowballs in the Lighthouse and the Beacon were replaced by paint balls. *In both the Water Parties, the snowballs were replaced by water balloons. *If you threw a snowball in the Forest during the Holiday Party 2009, it would become an ornament so you could "decorate" the tree. *During the April Fools Day 2010, snowballs changed into tomatoes, pizzas, and other snacks. At the Dock, it changed to paintballs. *At the Medieval Party 2010, in the first challenge of Ye Knight's Quest 2, when a snowball was thrown anywhere, it would melt to water. *During the Music Jam 2010, if you threw a snowball in the Casa Fiesta room, it would turn into confetti. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, if you threw a snow ball, it will turn into a red, green, yellow, purple, or whatever color you were wearing. *During the Holiday Party 2010 and 2011, if you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon it would turn into a coin. If you threw a snowball in the ??? room it would turn into an ornament. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011 if you threw a snowball on the Iceberg, it would turn into a fish. *During the Underwater Expedition 2012, if you threw a snowball, it would slide down to the left because of the island being tilted. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, wearing one of the three super gloves, the Icy Power Gloves, the Cosmic Power Gloves, and the Lightning Power Gloves would throw a specific kind of power snowball. *During Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the snowballs were replaced with fruit. *During The Fair 2012 on the Iceberg, the snowballs were replaced with paint balls. *During Operation: Blackout, members could throw extra large snowballs by wearing the Herbert Disguise. *During Holiday Party 2012, in the Bakery Penguins could throw snowballs and snowballs would change into ingredients for cookies depending where they stood. **Players transformed as Frost Bites could throw snowballs, and snowballs would change into freezing snowballs, and you could freeze penguins and other decorated objects. *When Dinosaurs thew snowballs at Penguins at the Prehistoric Party 2013, it was puke. **Also during the Prehistoric Party 2013, if you throw a snowball while wearing a prehistoric item, you would throw meat to give to dinosaurs. *During the Hollywood Party, if you are wearing the Digital Camera the flash will appear and the stars will appear on the other penguin, this means you can see the white squares on the Become a Director catalog. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the snowballs were power snowballs if you used power gloves. The snowballs can be increased to a bigger size if you control a robot to throw a snowball. *During the Medieval Party 2013, you can breathe fire if you turn into an Ultimate Mega Dragon and you can throw a spell when you put on the Wizardly Jacket, Wizardly Hat and Magical Wand. *During the Holiday Party 2013, if you threw a snowball at the Dock, it would turn into an ornament. *During the Future Party, snowballs turned into certain types of missiles depending of the robot you were using in certain rooms of the Future Club Penguin Island. *During the Penguin Prom, if you threw a snowball at the School, it would turn into a graduation cap. *During the Frozen Party, members could unlock frozen snowballs to freeze rooms by collecting all of the magic snowflakes hidden around the island. **The Marshmallow transformation could also throw giant snowballs. *During the School & Skate Party, if you throw a snowball at the fountain inside the Puffle Berry Mall, it will turn into a coin, a reference to how you "make a wish" and toss in a coin. Club Penguin (app) Players who have the Club Penguin (app) can throw snowballs at their online friends- which is displayed as a big snowball on the screen. When clicking the snowball, a message pops up and asks if the friend wants to throw back a snowball. Glitches *There was a bug in the Mine Shack, when you threw a snowball it would be round at the tracks. This bug was later fixed. Trivia *The maximum amount of snowballs in a room is 10. If another snowball is thrown, the earliest one will be removed. *When Rockhopper throws a Snowball, Yarr pulls out a mini-telescope and looks after it. *Bouncer, the Elite Puffle, is specially trained to throw snowballs. *Third-party cheating programs allow penguins to throw snowballs off-screen. *The F.I.S.H. says not to report penguins for throwing snowballs at you. *There is a server named 'Snowball'. *The icon of the snowball changed on April 17, 2014, as part of the toolbar update that took place during the Puffle Party 2014. *If a penguin is in a certain position on a chair or an item, when hit by a snowball, they will go through it. Gallery Snowballs.png|Snowballs Penguin_throwing_snowball.png|A Penguin throwing a snowball. 123kitten1penguinchat2.11throwingasnowball.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 throwing a snowball. Snowball Cursor.png|The cursor when one is about to throw a snowball. Special Snowballs Water Balloon snowball.png|A water balloon you can throw in the Water Dojo Puffle Hotel Spa Snowball Soap.png|A soap snowball that can be thrown from several spots at the Puffle Hotel Spa Puffle Hotel Spa snowball cover.gif|A penguin hit by a soap snowball at the Puffle Hotel Spa School Snowball Classroom Ait.png|A snowball thrown from the School's classroom School Snowball Cafeteria Ait.png|A snowball thrown from the School's cafeteria Frost Bite snowball ground.png|A snowball from a Frost Bite that doesn't hit a penguin Frost Bite snowball hit.png|A snowball from a Frost Bite that hits a penguin Herbert Disguise snowball.PNG|A giant snowball you can throw while wearing the Herbert Costume Snowballed Herbert Penguin.PNG|A penguin that was hit by a giant snowball File:Meat2.png|A snowball you can throw while wearing items from the Prehistoric Catalog Others Peach_throws_Snowball.png|A peach penguin throwing a snowball My Penguin App snowball hit message.png|The message that pops when being hit by someone from the Club Penguin (app). Penguin161.png|A blue penguin about to throw a snowball. Penguin195.png|A Multi-Colored Chullo penguin carrying a snowball. PenguinSnowballs.png|A Lime Green penguin throwing snowballs. WaterBalloonPTIssue88.png|A penguin throwing a water balloon, as seen both in issue 88 of the Club Penguin Times and in a wallpaper. See also *Snowball Fight *Snow Cannon 3000 *Water Balloons SWF *Snowball (effect) *Snowball (client) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Features